1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp structure for light steel frame, and more particularly to a lamp structure for light steel frame having installation convenience and applicability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, illumination lamps applied to light steel frames of ceilings are adopted with fluorescent lamps. The specific structure can refer to Taiwan patent publication number M307089 “Lighting device assembled to ceiling suspension” and number 446091 “Ceiling lamp for ceiling suspension”. Few lamps adopt sphere lamps shown in Taiwan patent publication number 456495 “Globular lampshade cell ceilings system”. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ceiling type light steel frame lamp is that ceiling lamp housing is respectively disposed to a light steel frame of a ceiling in separate positions of fixed grids. The conventional ceiling type lamp housing 40 has an area as well as a grid of the light steel frame 30 and is installed onto the light steel frame 30 via a hidden manner to allow the lamp housing 40 to form a flat appearance together with the light steel frame 30. However, based upon the standard specification of the light steel frame, the size of the lamp must be designed to form a ceiling unit having 60×60 cm in either fluorescent lamps or sphere lamps. Consequently, it is difficult to satisfy the demand of different illumination brightness to flexibly regulate the number of light emitting elements, and it is difficult to match interior design as well.
Moreover, a general indoor illumination source mainly adopts a normal incidence type lamp. For example, a fluorescent lamp tube is installed to the ceiling. Light emitted by the fluorescent lamp tube is utilized to downwardly illuminate. Since modern technology is continuously developing, the technique of an illumination system is also rapidly evolving. The energy saving issue gradually becomes an important topic, and each government will prohibit incandescent lamp in the near future to cause a new illumination option, especially for LEDs. The LED having advantages of high efficiency, energy saving and dimming adjustable has been gradually applied to road lamps, vehicle lamps and outdoor illumination and scenario illumination in the illumination market.